just a memory now
by really why i do this
Summary: okay um... mushroom kingdom is in danger and mario cannot help this time cause of natural cause which is the tsunami and i suck at summaries my god may start slow but get better later i think


in the night, Luigi was playing with his ghost dog Spooky. When it was getting bright, so Luigi brought Spooky in. he sat down on the couchand grab the remote to turn on the tv to watch the weather. The Toad on the weather channel said there will be a tsunami in midnight. Luigi panicked and run to Mario's room and woke him. Mario! MARIO! WAKE UP! Luigi said. Spooky jump on Mario stomach "OK OK i'm up what Luigi?" Mario said. Mario look at luigi and thought something really bad happen then usual. Luigi told Mario about the tsunami then Mario told Luigi to pack and Luigi and spooky went to pack. Luigi brought the photo album but 2 photos came out so Luigi put it in his pockets for later. next day the Mario bros and spooky went to Peach's castle with their backpacks. they met princess Peach and Daisy, later Bowser giant airship come with me i can lead u to safety Bowser think and said um .. OK but the Toads, Daisy, Spooky, and the Mario bros. come too. WHAT!? NO! HELL NO! NOT MARIO AND WHAT HIS FACE. come on Bowser they saved your life before its only fair peach said. Bowser couldn't argue against that. ok fine Bowser mumble. what was that Bowser i didn't quite hear you? peach said. i said lets go slowpokes Bowser said. all right Mario said. everyone headed to Bowser giant toads and Koopas and other people came in the battle ship and the battle was too full. Bowser! what going on Bowser! peach said. we're overloaded one person, we need to let 1 person go and we can fly out of the tsunami range Bowser said. many toads and Koopas started panicking and running around and saying we're doom! or we gonna die! Luigi was at the side of boat and holding spooky in his arms.

a Toad accidentally ran and bump into Luigi and Spooky and they fell down off the ! Luigi said and gets up from the ground. you OK Spooky wait never mind your a ghost you can't get hurt Luigi said. Spooky bark and pointing with his nose to the battle ship that started to yelled HEY COME BACK YOU FORGOT SOMEONE!No one on the ship could hear them since all the Koopas and Toads were cheering as they left leaving a sad ghost dog and Luigi at ground where the tsunami is coming. Luigi thought they need to get to high ground before the tsunami comes. Luigi looks around but doesn't see look down and saw Spooky pointing south.I look and there i saw the acorn tree, biggest tree in the entire mushroom kingdom(if i'm wrong about this then please tell me and i'll try editing this maybe).me and Spooky ran to the tree and started to climb "well i did the climbing and Spooky just floated up"

*half of hour later*

well i did it, i climb up the acorn tree all the way to top

i look at my watch and whisper "well 5 minutes till i'm gone"

*meanwhile in the battleship*

something off Mario thought

IS EVERYONE HERE?! Mario shouted so that everyone could hear him

Mario saw Peach, Daisy, Bowser, etc, but no sign of his brother or the ghost dog

LUIGI AND SPOOKY ARE YOU HERE?! Mario shouted even louder hoping his brother would shout back or the dog would bark

but there was no response and Mario started to panic

he ran inside and out of the battle and still no sign of Luigi

i look at my watch and saw that it 2 minutes left till the tsunami came

still no sign of Luigi and Spooky

ugh where did they go

i ran to where peach and the others were

Mario: have you guys seen Luigi or Spooky i can't find them anywhere?

Peach: really? did they go inside the ship?

Mario: no he not there or anywhere! did he get off ship before we left?

Toady(yes that what i'm calling this toad): um i may know where the green dude is. saying it while looking at the ground in shame

Mario: you know where he is?! tell me?! TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS?!

Toady: I may have push he off the ship when we all panicked. still looking at ground

Mario: you mean Luigi is DOWN THERE!? WE NEED TO GET DOWN NOW

Bowser: we can't. its too late now, we got 15 seconds left

Mario: no that can't be

*Luigi pov*

i heard sounds of water rushing

i didn't want to look so i kept my eyes close and hug the tree tightly so i wouldn't get caught in current.

i counted down to 5.

Luigi:5..4..3..2..1

*Mario pov*

Mario close his eyes and cover his ears so he couldn't watch or hear the water that ran through the kingdom where his little brother was right now.

Mario: this can't be happening

*during tsunami*

* Luigi pov*

i hold my breath for what felt like 5 min but i couldn't hold in anymore and then black out and couldn't remember what happen next.

*timeskip*

*still Luigi pov*

I woke up to find spooky licking my face.

i stand up and petted him.

Luigi: where am i?...oh

Luigi walk up to the now destroyed castle and look around

Luigi:wow everything looks so..broken.

he thought for sec

Luigi:Mario is going find me right? but i actually don't want to be found.

again i thought if i was no where to be found then they would have assume that i die right?

then no one will remember me except big bro,daisy,and peach

i pull off my hat and dropped it on the ground, then i suddenly remember that i still had 3 photos with me in my back pocket

i decided to just leave the mushroom kingdom and probably never come back

i put photos on my hat and started walking away from the destroyed castle

i looked back one more time and a sad smile started to come up on my face as well a tear came down my left cheek.

5 YEARS LATER

author note: u choose what's going to happen next but for now peace

and reviews would be nice you know


End file.
